iUchiha
by FAP
Summary: Playlist Stories: Chapter four: Seduction-Alesana:Her eye's widened; "He- he wouldn't do th-" A piece of paper was thrown into her face. Grasping the paper she shrieked. Staring at her brown headed love kissing another.'He's not that Innocent now is he?
1. Chapter one: Apology by Alesana

**OMG I was working on in between these lines when this song played... I just had to write this! O.o!**

**_lyrics..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>iUchiha<strong>

**Chapter one- Apology by Alesana **

**~Sasuke~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sweat drips in my eyes<em>  
><em> screams of lust we cry<em>

It was during that moment- the moment that Naruto brought him back- that he loved her. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know if it was her green eye's; her pink her that reached right below her shoulders. Would she look that beautiful under him? Would her eye's hold the love that they did now? Would she say his name, would she scream his name?

When he and Naruto walked into the club; he noticed banners- all had 'Welcome Home' written across them. All meaning nothing to him; all because of the pink haired little vixen in the center of the lights; blue and black florescent lights brightening her eye's as she twirled and twisted her hips to the luring beat. Their eye's clashed; onyx against emerald. Holding her gaze he walked forward; gaze darkening as she turned her backside and winded slowly as the skirt lifted to her thigh. And in her hands she held a glass of sake.

He was behind her in a matter of seconds; his head in the crook of her neck. Breathing in deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck; his arm wrapping around her waist, bringing the back of her bottom tightly against his groin as they grind hotly to the the fast sexual beat. His right arm reaching towards her drink; bringing the drink to his lips- throwing his head back as the drink went down his throat.

"Want to go some where else?" The alcohol spreading hotly down his system as his gaze and judgement fogged as she nodded.

_Tonight, you are, everything_  
><em> You're everything...<em>  
><em> You're everything to me<em>

The door of his apartment was smashed open as the drunk couple smashed them selves on the door; lips, teeth, saliva, clashed against each other as he lead them down the hall way and up onto the stairs. She tumbled, as he landed against her; his lips trailed down her neck and into her shirt. The vally of her breast beckoned him; the sweat meeting his lips as he tore down her shirt and licked the tops of her breast. She moaned as he tore away the holding's and replaced them with his finger's.

The ring of his phone awoke her from the lusty frenzy she was in as she tried to push him away.

"Sasuke" he shuddered as her breath whispered his name. "Stop- you must have something-"

"SHH my blossom. You're everything... Everything tonight you're everything."

They were both on the bed meeting as one. Her screams echoed, his grunts sped up as he was close to his release...

_No more as I wake_  
><em> From this perfect dream...<em>  
><em> I'll escape from Eden's walls<em>  
><em> Can I not stay and live this lie?<em>  
><em> For I must think only of myself<em>

He woke up; his breath coming out in quickening puffs. and his arousal finely evident. His eye's glanced around the room to see if it was really real. The dark walls of the Uchiha household staring back at him. He was there but she wasn't; she wouldn't be...because after all... Damn it! Why couldn't his life ever be right? Why couldn't he pretend? Why couldn't she be there for him? To hold him?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll do anything! Just don't leave me! I'll be there! I'll stick with you!<br>**

...

_**Why couldn't she stick to her promise? Why couldn't she be there for him when he needed her most? She could've  
><strong>_

_**...**_

_**if she were still...**_

_**...**_

_**there with him...**_

* * *

><p>"SASUKE-KUN!"<p>

He jumped as his red haired team mate busted into his room.

"Are you OK? I heard groaning and whispering-no screaming- of _her_ name." The false concern was evident as her eye's screamed rage. "Are you having nightmare's again? Do you need me to me help you?" Her eye's trailing down towards his problem.

He grunted.

_And to think that you will not be scared_  
><em> Or surprised I severed all these ties<em>  
><em> This is the end<em>

_ I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight_  
><em> Help me get over you<em>

He ignored the screaming red head under him as he relieved her- and try to relieve him self. She wasn't her. She just wasn't. She didn't have the pink her- but only and ugly shade of red. She didn't have her emerald eyes- just hideous red ones. The anger filled him as he pounded harder- feeling her shiver and come for the third time that night_. _He tried to look at her; he just tried to imagine her face- her voice screaming his name. But he couldn't.

He looked down at the figure below him. "Help me try to get over her. Help me forget." He whispered.

She moaned.

He wouldn't be surprised- hell the whole entire village wouldn't be- if he left again. He couldn't stay in a place where she wasn't. He just couldn't.

_I feel so numb to see this bitter end..._  
><em> (It has come to this...) End of beautiful illusions<em>  
><em> (Broken pieces) Will not mend<em>  
><em> (...One last kiss) To save our past now<em>

_ I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight_  
><em> Help me get over you<em>  
><em> One last false apology<em>  
><em> Help me get over you<em>

The light greeted him; as he woke up. His bed was empty. As always. The sent of the red head was on his sheets; as always on every other night.

_'sasuke-kun'_

He turned around to see her standing; her smile filled his heart as he stepped forward to touch her face; to caress her skin._ But once he touched- or tried to- she disappeared._

Just an illusion ; just an image of his tortured mind._  
><em>

_Now we must let go..._

_ Urgency overwhelms me as I must restrain my flood of tears_

_ I refuse to be slave to your false beauty again_

_ I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight_  
><em> Help me get over you<em>  
><em> One last false apology<em>  
><em> Help me get over you<em>

He had to...he had to let go of her. He looked towards the gates that held her body. The leaves crunching under hiss feet as he walked forward to the spot she laid.

He kneeled down to face towards her and whispered his last words to her.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan."

He looked upto the sky. "Help me Kami-sama. Help me get over her." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>if she was still alive...<em>**

**_...  
><em>**

**_then maybe.._**

**_...  
><em>**

_**they could've been together.**_

_..._

* * *

><p>It was during that moment- the moment when Naruto brought him back- he learned the being that brought him back. The anchor to him and thiw world- had let go.(He had it all planned out..he contacted the Hokage a month before that when he came back... that he would marry her...but he lost her)<p>

Because a greedy missing nin couldn't keep his sword in his sheath.

_In my mind blood drips from your eyes_  
><em> A beautiful last goodbye<em>

It was because of him... he lossed his being... his life...it was because of him that he had lost _her_.

* * *

><p><em>Here lies the beautiful soul<em>

_of _

_Sakura- soon to be Uchiha- Haruno_

_May she rest in peace._

* * *

><p><strong>Review=LOVE=Inspiration=Faster updates<strong>

_~~JA_

_~~~~MISUTO  
><em>


	2. Chapter two: Good Enough  Evanescence

**I would like to get this clear... none of these are going to be completed...gomen... but unless by popular demand will I continue the one-shot you want me to**

**I also take song requests!**

**Thank you to the following people:**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**  
><strong>jen1490<strong>  
><strong>Izzy<strong>  
><strong> ImaFREAK<strong>

**Also these are the order that these one-shot's go in.**

**-Sasuke **

**-Sakura**

**-someone else**

**-bonus or outside couple**

**Ja enjoy!**

**_Lyrics..._**

**'inner'  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>iUchiha<strong>

**Good Enough - Evanescence**

**~Sakura~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Under your spell again.<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't say no to you.<em>**  
><strong><em> Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't say no to you.<em>**

On their bed the pink haired medic sat. The black sheet's covered with her clothes; all packed in neat piles in case's. Next to her figure a pad and paper sat- blank. And in her hands a pair of red lace thongs that she was certain wasn't her's. To many time's she was broken down by her husbands' harsh cruel words.

_'Leave me'_

She winced

_'if only she was there; instead of you'_

Tears filled her eye's.

_'I probably don't even love you'_

She shuddered. She remembered again- the worse one.

_'I'm Sorry'_

* * *

><p><em>The door of the Uchiha house opened as the tired pink headed medic walked into her house. She waited for the warm embrace of her husband; as he would normally do. She waited for the sweet whisper's of nothings that he would give her after a hard day of work.<em>

_She just simply waited._

_And it never came._

_'Sakura. I'll be out late with my team discussing our week long mission next week. So don't expect me to be home until 10.'_

_Her eyebrows furrowed with recognition. She scowled as she remembered his team mate Mina would be there. The light red headed ANBU medic and Sakura had too many thing's in common. Light hair- Sakura's pink, and hers a light red. Dark eye's- Sakura's Emerald, her's Navy blue. Both were medics- except Sakura was one of the greatest medics in all of the five great nations, and her merely a student of Sakura with the rest of the Kohana medics. But Sakura was married to the Uchiha; and had respect for them and married men. But Mina had no respect for them or married men; she would still flaunt her self to any one who came around her. No matter what was on their left ring finger._

_Sakura let out a sigh, and ran a pale hand through her mid bicep hair (A/N: MEANING THAT IT COMES UP TO THERE) and slid out of her black sandals. She stepped into the hall closet and dropped the sandals with a small clack. She then took reached towards her shoulders to take off her white coat as she heard the front door open with a clash._

_'He must be home' She then wrapped her hand around the door knob and opened the door slightly. "Sasu-' the words stopped dead when her eye's met with the scene of a familiar light red head in the arms of her husband. Her tight fishnet clad legs were wrapped around his waist; her fish net arms around his neck. His right arm was under neath her back side while his left hand was behind him- searching wildly for something. When he moved away from the little table; she gasped as she saw the picture of their wedding day, was facing down. And next to it was his wedding ring._

_She let go of the door and slid down the closet wall- the tears falling freely. The slight eyeliner mixing with her tears. The gray tears reached her hands touching, caressing- her skin as they slipped from her fingers. She cried until she heard a slam. Shakily, she stood and walked out of the closet and walked down to their room door._

_She grasped the knob and pushed the door with force. She looked through her bangs; he was on top of her- both of them naked and sweating. Both frozen with shock as they saw her._

_"Sakura-sensei?" Her head snapped forward- her eye's hard with hate._

_"Don't you dare", she snarled with such malice that made Sasuke's chest filled with pride. "Call me that, after what you have done to me. I'll talk to Tsunade about finding you another teacher. Maybe there will still be a medic that doesn't know me who'll teach the like's of you." She sneered; the chances were slim, since most of- actually all of- the medics knew just who Haruno Uchiha Sakura was. Without even meeting her._

_"Sakura, there is no need for -"_

_She was livid._

_"Your DEFENDING her?"_

_She faced Sasuke. "Does our marriage mean nothing to you?" Her shoulders sagged, her rage gone. She looked up with wide doe eye's, tears brimming._

_Sasuke stepped closer. "Sakura. listen I did-"_

_"Don't you dare say you didn't know it was her! Your fucking ring is by the front door! By the wedding picture- you put down!"_

_Sasuke's eye's widened. "What are you talking about? Sakura you met me at the meeting!"_

_"No I didn't!"_

_Sasuke's face showed recognition. "You don-"_

_Sakura glared. "The hell I don't!"_

_She reached toward the door. "Bye Sasuke. I'll be back to get my stuff."_

_"Sakura wait!"_

_She was already gone._

* * *

><p>She smiled sadly at the memory. That happened a month ago. She remembered the night she got back to the house. She remembered how he stopped her.<p>

**_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._**  
><strong><em> Now I can't let go of this dream.<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't breathe but I feel...<em>**

**_ Good enough,_**  
><strong><em> I feel good enough for you.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The pink haired medic stood in front of her door; her hand out stretched. She was considering stepping into the house but the screams interrupted her.<em>

_'Get the fuck out!' That was her Sasuke-kun._

_'Sasuke-kun-' That was the bitch._

_'You ruined my marriage!' So he did care huh?_

_'You said you wanted me!' Never mind..._

_'The HELL I did! You put up a genjutsu up!'_

_'Sasu-'_

_'IIE! You put up that jutsu so you can disguise your self!You just wanted in my pants! Your NOT SAKURA!'_

_So... she disguised herself as me.._

_Sakura reached towards the knob and walked into the room. Everything went silent._

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't breathe but I feel...<strong>_

_** Good enough,**_  
><em><strong> I feel good enough for you.<strong>_

_** Drink up sweet decadence.**_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you,<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_

_** Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Can't believe that I feel...<strong>_

_'Sakura...' She ran up to Sasuke._

_'It's OK Sasuke-kun.. your forgiven' She knew she shouldn't let him so off easily. But she just couldn't let go of him. She knew she was being selfish, she just she was. But damn it he was hers first- and she hoped to god that she was his first._

_He wrapped his arms around her. And if she looked up from her spot off of his chest; she would've seen the smirk and the wink exchanged by the two._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good enough,<br>I feel good enough.  
>It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.<em>**

Her grip around the lace underwear tightened as she remembered. As she remembered the way she caught him again with the red headed tramp.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was standing out side of her home when she heard the noise's. The moans. She stood in the garden that was in front of their home; in front of the window- which curtains' were opened. Fresh tears formed around her black lashes as she saw her husband, and the red head on the black leather couch; kissing furiously. She took a look at his left hand- it was empty... no sign of the ring. Just as she expected. She was sitting on top of him her hands running through his hair, as were his. <em>

_This was the second time she caught them- today._

**_'Seems like they didn't get enough of each other.'_**

_She growled. The first time was during her morning break. And now... this was the second time were she took off for the rest of the day to celebrate something... with him._

**_'Check if she's using a genjutsu' her inner chided._**

_She did. And there was none._

**_'Let's bust his cheating ass!'_**

_For once... she let her inner take over. The door busted open, making the occupied couple jump. Mina stood and was walking nervously- but quickly- to the door. Sakura turned to Mina. "You know? I was going to forget the whole incident last month and continue your training... and maybe even recommend you to few other specialist's. But you can forget **that**. I was gonna keep this on the down low... but you can **forget** that to."_

_ She didn't respond. She just left._

_"Sakura she cast a gen-"_

_"FUCK OFF UCHIHA." Sasuke winced. She never called him that. "That was no genjutsu."_

_Sasuke looked downcast. "I'm sorry..."_

_"No. Fuck you."_

_"Tch. I wish it was her."_

_Her eye's widened. "Nani?"_

_"Should've married her. I mean at least she can ovulate."_

_"Sasu-"_

_He turned. "Forget it. Why don't you just leave?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.<em>**  
><strong><em> Pour real life down on me.<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<em>**  
><strong><em> Am I good enough for you to love me too?<em>**

_**So take care what you ask of me,**_  
><em><strong> 'cause I can't say no.<strong>_

But the one thing she didn't understand was that... wasn't one persons love enough for him. Wasn't her love just good enough for him? She looked up at the bags. It has been a long time since she felt this way... this broken. She looked towards the clock. 3:50... Only 20 more minutes till he get's home. She just had to escape this emotional prison. Nothing she held on to stayed... nothing was good enough for her. Her parents...her old village... her old family..hell not even her _husband_ stayed faithful.

Tears over flowing; she grabbed at the pen and paper- scribbling down her feelings furiously.

"Sakura? You home?"

She quickly stood and transported her things... carrying the twin life with her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his empty bedroom- finding a note on his wife's pillow.<p>

Sasuke's eye's widened at the words that was written.

_**Under your spell again.**_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_

_** Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't breathe but I feel...<strong>_

_** Good enough,**_  
><em><strong> I feel good enough for you.<strong>_

_** Drink up sweet decadence.**_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you,<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_

_** Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Can't believe that I feel...<strong>_

_** Good enough,**_  
><em><strong> I feel good enough.<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.<strong>_

_** And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_  
><em><strong> Pour real life down on me.<strong>_  
><em><strong> 'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Am I good enough for you to love me too?<strong>_

_** So take care what you ask of me,**_  
><em><strong> 'cause I can't say no.<strong>_

_And Sasuke... You'll never find me...you'll never find us._

_-and just to let you know... you'll never find Itachi, Miko, or Mika.  
><em>

"What the hell? Who are they?" he continued.

_You'll never find us.. you'll never find my babies._

_signed- Sakura, Itachi, Miko, Mika Uchiha._

He dropped the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews=authors love= inspiration=<strong>_** FASTER updates**  
><em>

**_~also unless by popular demand I'll make a story on this... I already have it planned out ^^.._**

_**Now I have to go finish writing the other chapters to FLH... sigh... Sasuke-kun is still not back from the UK visiting his Grandparents! I miss my fiancee! TToTT**_

_**~~JA**_

_**~~~~~MISUTO  
><strong>_

**Reviews=authors love= inspiration=**_** FASTER updates**_


	3. Chapter three: Pain by Hollywood Undead

**omfg im soooo sorry guy's that it took meh forever with this uupdate... I had a hard time trying to figure out who goes better with this song... Nagato/pein**

**or Itachi-chan... well now that I got over tht.. I feel the urge to type... so now I present you with chapter three of this angesty multi-chap.**

**... also. I have recently started to type of the prologue- and the first chapter of forgiven... which is the continuious story of chapter two of this multichap since i got so many request on it... also i'm sorry about the whole hate-tomato hime.. thing... I just have a lot of dark songs on my playlist which goes by the title of EPIC \m/... so yeah... every chap is based on what song comes up and what my mood is... also since the next chapter is an outside couple be alert you Hetalia fan's! Prussia and Austria are coming up next in this wonderful chappies! If you guess the songs name Before I decide to post it up youll get to chose the song and pairing/ guest starring person willl be^^ yeah! I'll give a hint at the end of this chapter.**

**Also thank you for the reviews! I'll try to respond after the update and some sleep.**

**THankyou to these people for reviewing:**

_**kamiccolo's rose**_

_**DarkBlueLynx**_

_**kumikoX3chan**_

_**cheriblossem**_

_**Made-with-love**_

_**xXNinjaXGalaxyXx**_

_**ImaFREAK**_

_**XxKhmerGurl2o9xX**_

_**Cheyenne Uchiha**_

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**_

_**Red**_

_**Yuuki-Hime 2097**_

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**_

_**rubypetra**_  
><em><strong>back pack master<strong>_

**NOTE: order of things**

**-sasuke POV**

**-sakura POV**

**-guesst person9 (from naruto)  
><strong>

**-Guest couple (from any where)**

**_lyrics_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>iUchiha<strong>

**Chapter three- Pain by Hollywood Undead**

**~Nagato/Pein~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now I can see your pain I'm sorry (GOOD-BYE)<br>I cry so...  
>Now I can see your pain I'm sorry (GOOD-BYE)<br>I cry tonight**_

"NAGATO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Said person looked down to the battered corpse of the blonde headed shinobi.

"What do you plan on accomplishing by destroying Konoha!"

"You ask me why I do this Naruto," eye's gleaming in amusement. "You ask me what I plan on accomplishing"

The man stooped to the blonde headed ninja. It was a pitiful sight to see this person- no this man- on the dirt covering his orange jump suit. His body surrounded by the ones he loved.

His purple eyes glared into his cerulean ones. "Peace" he whispered

This seemed to only anger him further. "How the hell do you plan on gaining peace through this?" His head shaking to the battered area. He started to walk away. "Your only leashing out pain onto everyone!"

He stopped moving. 'Pain' he thought. "You think this is true pain?" His voice rising an octave.

"I've only experienced two pains in my life; and you boy no nothing of it."

_**The necks of this youth,**_  
><em><strong>With their necks through this noose<strong>_  
><em><strong>Were told lies like it's truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we suspect that it's you<strong>_

The orange headed man glared down. "You see young boy. This world of shinobi we live in. We live- feed- on the pain that we experience. We live on the hatred."

Naruto looked down. Shoulder's grimacing as he remembered his raven headed team-mate.

"We use the inner pain to go on in this world."

Naruto glared up." Yeah! So? What's this got to do about Konoha?"

The speaker simply looked down on him. "It has everything to do with your precious village."

He tilted his head back. Watching the sky darken every moment. "The elders, your Hokage," He once again looked down onto him. "Have been lying to you."

"NO! They haven't lied about anything!"

Nagato glared down at him. "Hai. They have. Peace? Love? Prosperity? Do you know what your great villages have done to achieve this?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Exactly. My village. My home. My damn parents are now gone because of their stupidity. They never wanted any of that crap." He spat. "They wanted power. They wanted to control us shinobi so we can bid to their every whim and need."

Naruto glanced up. "What the he-"

Nagato glared once again. "Don't interrupt. They've been lying to the the citizens. Claiming we are the one's who have done them wrong. But; if they never sent out ninja; to invade and kill. Hell, even brain wash to get what they want. We would've never started on what we have now. My parents were killed out there boy. For a stupid mistake. My team mates were almost dead. Hell One of them are even dead now because of that. I almost died because of this."

Nagato stared menacingly at the man pinned onto the ground. "And we suspect that it has been you."

_**So you strap 'em with the a-k**_  
><em><strong>It's Mother fuckin' mayday<strong>_  
><em><strong>They swear I'm fuckin' crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Aint nothin gonna save me<strong>_

Naruto pulled his head back facing the young man. "Why do you think it has been us?"

Pein chuckled. "Iie. The elders... the Hokage. Have sent countless men and women out into war without thinking about the consequences. About the family they could've had- or had."

Naruto started at him in shock.

"When I try to explain to them; what they are doing they say I'm wrong. When i try to fix it by my own- they swear I'm a madman."

"Nagato... we can-"

"No," he frowned. "Nothing can save me now. Not from this madman who dreams of peace... You can't save me from this darkness now."

_**I'm breakin, I feeling**_  
><em><strong>I'm naked I'm kneelin<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm shakin I'm reelin<strong>_  
><em><strong>My god I keep bleedin<strong>_  
><em><strong>I watch the world die through crimson eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cry, it turns to night<strong>_  
><em><strong>I die, I see the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I'll say goodbye<strong>_

"I can still remember the distinct feeling of me loosing life. Me loosing my insanity." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I've always remembered when I would plead to god. To take all the pain away- to wash me of my sins. But I remember; that feelings are weak. And a man like me simply cannot show any weakness"

"But-"

"NO. The amount of pain I feel every day and night; must flow within me. I've always had this nagging feeling that when ever I kill someone. I want to cry. But my conscious fades; and I become a shell of me."

_**Now I can see your pain I'm sorry**_  
><em><strong>(GOOD-BYE)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cry so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I can see your pain I'm sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>(GOOD-BYE)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cry tonight<strong>_

"Pein. We- Konoha- we can help you."

Said person glared down at the blonde. "I can never be an accomplice of one of the very village that torn me and my family apart. This," he turned and gestured around the rubble and debris. "This is my gift to you." He looked down at Naruto. "You can never grasp the pain I've went through. So this is my little gift. To show you what havoc you have stored within me."

_**If I could take all this pain away**_  
><em><strong>Use the rage of our youth today<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whose to say that it's you to blame<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's the people above you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The ones who say that they love you<strong>_

A heavy sigh was released from the whiskered boy. "What do you plan on doing to us?"

He smirked. "I'm glad you asked. You see, many shinobi go against one of the most important rule. They let their emotions take over them. But if harvest the majority of the mass feelings; hate, I can turn them into anger filled ninja's. Much like the young Uchiha."

Naruto growled. "Oi-"

"Demo," he lifted up a hand. "I didn't say it was you that made him; us," he tilted his head and lifted his arms; twisting and spinning. (A/N: I just couldn't say twirling... I already have done enough to his character.) "Into the rage filled shinobi that we are today. We didn't order our selves to go and kill our clan. We didn't order our selves to be forced into an organization filled with rouge ninja. Our elders have done that job pretty damn well good job on that. The one's that claim they are protecting us; loving us." Naruto looked up in shock. "Yes that right; the elders and the third ordered the Uchiha massacre. They've forced Itachi (A/N: RIP Itachi-chan! TT^TT he was so brave...) to kill his clan." He faced Naruto. "But you know what?"

_**Look what the world has come to**_  
><em><strong>So now it's time to say "Fuck you!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you they care then they drug you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And no ones there when they numb you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fill you with terror and crush you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pretend they care as they shove you<strong>_

"You can join us. Go against the people that have done so much to hurt us. They've blinded you; make you foolishly see that you are doing nothing wrong. But they force you into submission. Force you to become something that you aren't"

"But they-"

"Yes they claim to care. Is forcing people to their death every day just for a mission, seem like caring to you?"

_**So you look to me to find the truth**_  
><em><strong>And what I say is what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>But everyone you look up to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is really as fucked up as you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Time is getting shorter<strong>_  
><em><strong>With these enforced disorders<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we get blamed and pushed around<strong>_  
><em><strong>So whose the fucking villain now?<strong>_

"Little man. What do you expect them to do? They will do nothing to help. The elders are murderer's with bloodless hands. They kill without being shown. They kill or stop anything that would try to stop their reign of power. They'd do anything." Nagato shifted and stooped before Naruto. "And you call me the villain?"

_**Now I can see your pain I'm sorry**_  
><em><strong> (GOODBYE)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I cry so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong> Now I can see your pain I'm sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong> (GOODBYE)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I cry tonight<strong>_

_** We can't stop now**_  
><em><strong> Were so close now<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cause these times are almost over<strong>_  
><em><strong> I wont give up<strong>_  
><em><strong> So god save us<strong>_  
><em><strong> It feels like were getting closer<strong>_  
><em><strong> We can't stop now<strong>_  
><em><strong> Were so close now<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cause these times are almost over<strong>_  
><em><strong> I wont give up<strong>_  
><em><strong> So god save us<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Woe)<strong>_

_** Now I can see your pain I'm sorry**_  
><em><strong> (GOODBYE)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I cry so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong> Now I can see your pain I'm sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong> (GOODBYE)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I cry tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong> (GOODBYE)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I cry tonight (I'll cry tonight)<strong>_  
><em><strong> I cry tonight<strong>_

"Don't you see Naruto? No one can save us now."

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen ne for taking to long... I started this at what 5:45... and ended it at 6:31... it's because sasuke-kun is being a cover thief and wont give it back to me... it's cold and he takes the comforter... my fiancee has the worse sleeping habits EVER... I was sleeping.. and had this weired dream about a dessert lama tht was singing this song. He also had an orange coat so I woke up from inspiration and lack of warmth... and started typing!<strong>

**Well I'm tired now... and Tomoatoe-hime decided to give me some covers... now he is glaring at me cause he can read what I am typing... go to sleep chicken but...**

**Now hes grumbling to me... : "Misu-chan... if you don't turn off the lap-top you not gettin any..."**

**Like I should be saying that RIght?... w.e he's being grumpy/...**

**~~~JA**

**~~~~~Miisuto**

**Reviews=authors love= inspiration=**_** FASTER updates**_

_**HINT: the bands name is 'forever the sickest kids'  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Seduction by Alesana

**Well... sorry for the late update.. I was working on the second chapter of this fic's spin off story... you know the on you guy's begged for... so yeah its up and called Misconception... yupper's :/**

**I have another chapter of this... done... and Like i drew a pic for it... and it's on my Da account ^^ Just go to meh profile to see the link to my profile... so enjoy the pic ^^... and thank you to the following for the reviews:**

IHaveNoCleverName (You teme! you still didn't whack him in the head did ya? And stop eating all of meh pocky I buy... I come and see you and my dorm munching of my chocolate munchies again... I'm gonna eat an orange right in front. of. you. the next time we go to Starbucks... LOVE YOUR INSANE BESTIE MISUUTOOOOO)

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

yoyoyoyoy

(meh sorry if i didn't get evryone for the third chappie)

(also WHY YOU GUYS NO REVIEW THT MUCH?)

On to the next chappie! this was requested by me bestie... (I havenoclevername) and it's for you hetalia lurvers of PruHun

* * *

><p><strong>iUchiha<strong>

**~Seduction- Alesana~**

**Prussia aka Gilbert**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunlight warms my face only in dreams of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you'll wait for me...it's been too long<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful eyes. beautiful lies to dull the pain<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies...you're killing me<em>**  
><strong><em>I would wait for years just to feel you again<em>**  
><strong><em>I will die without you...would you my love?<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies pour from your mouth as<em>**  
><strong><em>You scream his name...you're killing me<em>**

"Elizaveta!"

Her brown eye's were fierce. "I told you to leave me ALONE Gilbert!"

Said man smirked. "Really?" Amusement alight in his red eye's. "You weren't saying that last month."

She frowned. "Exactly." She leaned forward; her hands sat firmly on her hips making her cleavage bounce at the movement. Gilbert had to hold the urge to take her right there, but his body refused. "It's been a freaking' MONTH. Where on Earth have you been?"

Now Gilbert frowned, he was certainly confused now. So what; he had a job and his captain seemed to agree with it. "Veta," his eye's soft. "I told you. I had a three weak leave to visit the force's in Germany." He placed his warm hands on her tense shoulders; leaning in. "What do you want me to do?"

She glanced at him, her determined look fading, becoming more soft. " Roderiech would've stayed" He tensed. It was always about him; even since when they were young; it was that stupid stupid boy. Why couldn't she think of him; why couldn't she see that it was him that truly loved her?

"Yes," she nodded fiercely; the determined look slowly taking residence once again. "You were never there."

His arms snapped back to his side. "It wasn't me?" His head lowered; the gleam of the harsh summer sun reflecting off of his sliver locks. "It wasn't me who comforted you when he left you!" His hard ruby eye's gleaming; "It wasn't him that left you because he was 'confused' with his feelings!"

The warm dirt crumbled between her feet as she stumbled back; away from his accusing finger. "When he left your ass who'd you come running to? Huh Elizaveta! You came to me! Your best friend!"

He stumbled back; unwanted tears misting over. She took a step forward, "Bert-"

He fumed; a tear threatening to spill over. "NO! You promised me! You god damn promised me that you wouldn't run back into his arms!" He took five more steps backwards. "You told me that you and him were OVER! I go on leave for a MONTH and come back to find you two fucking!"

She was hurt; her heart clenched. "No it's not-"

He tossed his head to the side, "Pft, don't tell me its 'love making'" His deep voice going into an unmanly shrill. "Oh don't be a prude! He doesn't love you! When we went to the Austria base he was with some other chick!"

Her eye's widened; "He- he wouldn't do th-" A piece of paper was thrown into her face. Grasping the paper she shrieked. Staring at her brown headed love kissing another. She looked up, "But-"

He turned and walked forward. "Your innocent musician isn't so innocent now is he?" His legs pumping into a sprint. And soon he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" His fist his bedroom wall. "Why couldn't she love me?"<p>

He didn't understand; it seemed he never did anymore. When she broke it off with him; he thought of she would run into his arms. Remembering all of the times when he would sneak into their home and proceeded to show her how much he adored her. Of all the times they became one she would hold him close; he basking in her sweet scent.

All the times when he saw them together he broke a little on the inside. When they snuggled, when she would run into his arms; his heart would break.

"Damn Roderiech," He growled. Always taking something that was never his. The little pansy couldn't even hold a gun. So how would he protect her? With his little baton? War wasn't a chorus; war was freaking hell.

_**Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time**_  
><em><strong>...One last time...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why have you turned your back on me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>One day you'll wake up and realize your mistake<strong>_

It's been three months since he saw her, apparently she ignored him; like she always did when ever it was about her 'precious Roderiech'. It was never Gilbert, Gil, or even Bert!

Of all the times he had showed her love when she was with him; when they showed each other love? Why couldn't she get it right! Gilbert! Gilbert! Gilbert!

Not that fucking Roderiech. She'll recognize it... Yes she will... she'll realize her mistake... choosing him.

_**Ice runs through my veins as I stand face to face with**_  
><em><strong>The one who stole it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Compassion is not an option<strong>_

He remembered when he met him; they were on the same damn squad. _He_ was a damn pansy... and he was a man... so why didn't she let him in? Why didn't she love him? Why didn't she just let her true love take over?

_**Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time  
>...One last time...<br>Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?  
>Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!<br>Why have you turned your back on me?  
>One day you'll wake up<br>Realize your mistake!**_

_**In love we're one, inseparable, pathetic lust, thus we crumble**_  
><em><strong>I saw your eyes, I wiped your tears, I waited for you...<strong>_

_**Who do you see with your eyes shut tight?**_  
><em><strong>Regret will be your bride<strong>_  
><em><strong>Goodbye...<strong>_

He sat on his bed with the picture frame in his hands. Remembering all those months ago when Roderiech was gone... and he was there... and the love that was strongly there. ... Or maybe it was lust...?

He quickly grew angered as he threw down the frame; the glass cracking. _He_ wiped the tears caused by _him_. He held her all night long. He was there when that bastard cheated. He was... simply there... and... just why couldn't she see it? Just why'd she gotta be so blind?

Just why does the pain have to hurt so much?

The sudden ring woke him from his thoughts.

_**Do you remember me and our beautiful affair? Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone Why have you turned your back on me? One day you'll wake up and realize  
>Cries escape your sweet voice as I paint my own goodbye<strong>_

Gilbert frowned down at the soaked brown mane of hair. His eye's searched her small trembling frame; her hands grasped around something, the dull yellow ball grasped in her hands. Long soft hands that used to grasp around him; leading him into the throes of pleasure. The same hands that wore a ring. His eye's widened as he looked at her left hand; a hand that was now ring less.

"I finally left him" She finally spoke; her hazel doe eye's blistering with tears.

In her hold was the stuff animal- the yellow chick- that he had given her in their younger years.

A smile broke out on her face as she jumped in his arms.

"I love you"

And he will for ever hold her in his arms

* * *

><p><em><strong> Review=equals faster updates<strong>_

_**sorry it was rushed  
><strong>_


End file.
